


anything for you

by Izzi456



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, alex taking care of maggie, i'm not even sorry about how fluffy this is, sick maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzi456/pseuds/Izzi456
Summary: Maggie has a fever and tells Alex not to come over, but of course she does anyway. And Alex gets to find out just how grumpy Maggie gets when she's sick.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is so much fluff in this you could stuff a thousand pillows. I'm serious.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alex's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she was itching to see who the text was from (she had a vague idea who it could be...), but J'onn was giving a briefing and knew he'd glare at her if she so much as glanced at it.

"......So, Agent Vasquez, get a forensics team together to examine the foot we've got as evidence, and Agent Wallis can help with that as well."

Her phone buzzed again. Alex shifted in her seat and when J'onn looked at her, she just straightened up and nodded along with whatever he was saying. And then she remembered that J'onn could read minds, and he looked awfully concentrated on her at the moment. Alex immediately stopped thinking about her phone and willed herself to think about literally anything else.

J'onn eventually gave up and continued listing off assignments. Finally, he confirmed, "Everybody know what they're doing?"

All the agents crowded around nodded. They all started to get up and Alex did the same, but didn't follow them. 

J'onn was looking at files on the desk, sifting through what looked like ten different piles of paper.

"J'onn?" Alex said, coming up on his left and leaning against the desk.

"Mm?" He mumbled, not looking up.

"You didn't give me an assignment."

"That's because you don't have one." Alex furrowed her eyebrows. J'onn looked up when she didn't answer him with a small smile on his face, "Your assignment is to go home."

Alex wasn't sure she had heard him right. She tentatively took her phone out of her back pocket and clicked it on, checking the time. She got momentarily distracted from the two texts Maggie had sent her but didn't read them yet.

"It's only 6 o'clock."

"Exactly. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been staying after hours some nights to get work done. You need to go home, and rest."

"But--"

"And eat some decent food, and sleep."

Her phone buzzed again, and Alex knew that J’onn had definitely heard it this time.

J’onn had an amused look on his face as he looked back and forth between Alex and her hand placed on her hip. “Is that Detective Sawyer?”

Alex pursed her lips. “Maybe.”

“Go ahead, look at it,” J’onn said, waving a hand.

The right side of Alex’s mouth quirked up and she took her phone out of her pocket.  
_  
**(5:51) Maggie: danvers, I have to cancel our late-date tonight im sick…I might have a fever**_

_**(5:52) Maggie: but DON’T come over I’m fine** _

_**(5:57) Maggie: I know you’re gonna want to come over to play doctor but seriously I don’t want to get you sick**  
_

Alex couldn’t hide her smile. She didn’t mind that Maggie had cancelled their late-date, as they’d begun to call them. They’d been together for almost four months and only a handful of times had their dates actually started at a reasonable hour since they were usually both busy at work.

Alex also couldn’t help but think about how she was definitely going to go over there and see how she was. What girlfriend wouldn’t? And she was getting off of work early, according to J’onn, who didn’t look like he was in the mood to argue about it.

“Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex looked up from her phone to see J’onn with a small smile on his face.

“Go, please,” he said, nodding towards the door. “Take care of her.”

Alex sighed. “Well, only because you’re making me,” she said, smirking. She pushed off the desk and went to her locker to grab her things. Alex took a quick look over her shoulder and J’onn was shaking his head a little bit, amused, and settling down at his desk. “J’onn?”

He looked up at her.

“Thank you.”

He only grunted and turned back to his work. To everyone else except her and Kara, J’onn was a bit of a grumpy and intimidating superior, but anyone who knew him as well as Alex and her sister did knew that that wasn’t the case -- not at all.

Alex hopped down the stairs and headed over to her locker. She unlocked her phone again and typed out a quick text to Maggie.

**_(6:00) Alex: on my way :)_**

\------------------------------------

 

It had taken Alex a little longer than she had intended to get to Maggie’s apartment, especially after she decided that she couldn’t go over to see her without some food….and that food ended up being soup. From a can. At least it was chicken noodle, Alex thought, which she was pretty sure Maggie liked. But it was from a can, because Alex had looked through all her cupboards and that was the only thing she found.

Alex’s legs carried her down the apartment building hall towards her girlfriend’s door. She hoisted the three DVDs she had also brought under her arm and reached out awkwardly to knock, trying not to drop them in the process.

A few seconds later she heard a muffled, “I can’t believe you’re making me get up, Danvers.”

Alex smirked and waited for the door to open. After what seemed like forever but was really only ten seconds, Maggie finally opened the door.

A smile appeared on the detective’s face and just as quickly disappeared, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Alex couldn’t help but stare at Maggie; she had never seen her sick before. And then Alex realized just how short, how tiny, Maggie was. Maggie curled her arms, which were hidden by what looked like an extremely soft purple blanket, around her stomach. Her hair was messily pinned up in a bun and she was a bit pale and looked pretty tired.

Alex thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

“I brought soup,” Alex said as a reply. “And movies.”

Maggie just looked at her and rolled her eyes, allowing a tiny smile to appear before stepping to the side to let the taller woman into the apartment. She knew Alex wasn’t going to leave, and couldn’t bring herself to put up a good fight at the moment.

Alex beamed at her and stepped into the apartment, making her way to the microwave. “It’s chicken noodle, but it’s from a can, I hope that’s okay.” She placed the soup can on the counter and set down the DVDs as well, pushing them to the side towards Maggie so she could read the titles and pick one to watch.

Digging through Maggie’s drawers, Alex finally found the can opener. Her and Maggie didn’t cook often, so Alex was still pretty lost as to where everything in Maggie’s kitchen was supposed to be. She was aware of the silence that was filling the apartment, but decided to ignore it and clipped the can opener onto the lid of the can, twisting it.

Finally, she could hear Maggie’s shuffled steps coming closer to the kitchen area. “Alex.”

“Yeah?” Alex said, not looking behind her. She started opening the cabinets to look for a bowl to heat the soup up in.

“I get grumpy when I’m sick.”

Alex found the right size bowl before she finally stopped and turned towards Maggie. She was standing by the counter, still adorable wrapped up in the blanket.

Alex laughed a little, confused. “Grumpy?” She turned back to her task and poured the soup into the bowl slowly.

She could hear Maggie sigh and sniffle. “I was hoping you’d never have to learn this about me but….yeah, I get really grumpy when I’m sick. That’s why I didn’t want you to come.”

“It’s fine Maggie, I know you don’t feel good so…I just, brought soup. And movies.”

“It’s like…my thing, though.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. “Your thing?”

“Yeah, like I’m _that_ person that gets grumpy and kind of mean when they’re sick. My mom hates it; she always leaves me alone when I’m sick because I end up getting mad at her for some --” she waved her hand, “-- stupid reason that seems valid at the time.”

After placing the soup in the microwave and punching in enough time to heat it up, Alex turned back to Maggie and shrugged.

“I can handle grumpy.”

“I’m not sure you can handle _my_ grumpy though. Seriously, Alex, I think you should -- wait, did you bring Christmas movies?”

Maggie had let one arm out of the blanket, still holding onto it tight with the other hand, and picked up the DVD on the top of the pile. 

“Yeah. I thought you liked Christmas movies.”

“I do, it’s just…” Maggie stared at the DVD like it was a foreign object, her eyes narrowed, “it’s March.”

“Yeah, so?” Alex leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms. Maggie tore her eyes away from “Home Alone” to look at Alex.

“It’s like…against some sort of law to watch Christmas movies in March.”

Alex laughed, “I’m pretty sure there’s no law that says you can’t watch Christmas movies in March. Besides, Christmas movies are always happy and I figured,” she shrugged, “you could use a happy movie in a crappy situation like this.”

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, “There are plenty of happy non-Christmas movies. You couldn’t find even one?”

Alex shook her head, amused. “Maggie, c’mon.” She pushed herself off the counter and walked around the island to stand next to Maggie. “It’ll be fun.”

Maggie sighed again, “Yeah, alright…I’m sorry. See? I’m getting grumpy. This is just the beginning.”

Alex just smiled at her and gently brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen in her face, tucking it behind her ear. Maggie’s forehead was a little sweaty, and Alex knew the heat she felt emanating from it was probably the beginning of a fever. “I told you, I can handle grumpy.”

A small smile appeared on Maggie’s face, and although she still looked skeptical, she was also relieved that Alex wasn’t leaving her alone. Alex really wished she could kiss her right then, but she was sure Maggie wouldn’t let her as she didn’t want Alex to get sick.

As they were standing there, Alex started to think about when she realized she was in love with Maggie. It had been on Valentine’s Day when Maggie had set up an elaborate date that lasted the entire day and night. They’d gone to the planetarium, which Alex had gotten a little too excited about, then went bowling, which Alex was pretty sure was a stop because Maggie was tired of Alex winning at pool and wanted to beat her at something, and then they’d had a picnic and watched the sunset. And Alex remembered looking at Maggie and realizing that this was someone she wanted to spend every day with.

Of course, Alex hadn’t gotten up the courage to say it -- that she loved her -- out loud yet, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t almost slipped out a couple times. She was waiting for the right moment to tell her, but then she started thinking about just saying it when she felt like saying it. She thought about how sometimes a slip of the tongue, of the truth, was more meaningful than a big gesture. And it was killing her to keep it inside, but she also wanted to make sure that Maggie felt the same. She wasn’t sure how she’d react if Maggie wasn’t able to say it back, although she knew she shouldn’t expect her to just because she had said it.

Alex finally looked away when the microwave timer went off. She glanced back at Maggie, who was still looking at her, as she went around the island and opened the microwave.

“Pick one and go sit on the couch, I’ll bring the soup over.”

After somewhat carefully getting the soup out of the microwave, mumbling a few curses as she spilled some of the hot broth on her hand, and taking a good minute to find a spoon, Alex was finally able to make her way over to the couch.

She walked slowly, praying the soup wouldn’t spill again, and set it down on the coffee table in front of Maggie. Maggie was curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her small frame so that basically all you could see was her neck and head. Alex bit her lip trying not to smile at the sight of a tiny Maggie all wrapped up and sunk down on the couch next to her.

“So, which one did you pick?”

Maggie slowly let herself slide down and rested her cheek on Alex’s shoulder. “Does it matter?”

Alex pursed her lips, “I guess not.”

Maggie wordlessly picked up the remote and pressed play, snuggling closer into Alex's side. Alex wasn’t really sure what to do with Maggie’s annoyed, yet cuddly mood, but decided not to let it bother her. She was sick, and you gave people passes when they were sick. Besides, what kind of person gets mad at a cute purple ball of fluff?

It only took Maggie ten minutes to finish the soup, and twenty minutes to start complaining about the movie.

“They seriously didn’t notice that they left their kid all alone? What kind of parents are they?” Alex just laughed softly as Maggie continued her rant. “And why is their house so big? Who can afford that big of a house and a vacation for like fifty people?”

“Maggie.” 

“This is a depressing movie.”

“It has a happy ending, though.”

Maggie scoffed, “I think the fact that they didn’t notice until they _got on the plane_ that they forgot their kid on vacation kind of overshadows the happy ending.”

Alex just shook her head and Maggie was silent for awhile with only little quips here and there until about halfway through the movie when she started up again.

“You know, I never understood why he didn’t just tell the cops to come at nine, when the robbers were coming. I mean, the kid plans all this, heats up his mac and cheese, doesn’t even get to eat it, and then decides to take care of these guys all on his own. I could’ve whopped those guys asses and got them handcuffed in two seconds if I had been called in.”

Alex leaned her head back on the couch. They’d had about an hour of just enjoying the movie until Maggie had piped up again.

“And also, those guys are dumb as hell. I mean, why go into the house and try to rob it when you know there’s someone in there?”

Alex let a sigh escape her. “Maggie, this is a classic, funny, cute Christmas movie, and if you’d just let it, it could cheer you up.”

Suddenly, Maggie groaned loudly and Alex jumped a little bit.

“I hate this.”

Alex looked at her and Maggie was just staring at the TV screen. “The movie?” Alex asked.

When Maggie shut her eyes and didn’t answer, Alex continued, “Okay…we can try another one or maybe I should let you sleep if you don’t want to --”

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s thigh and scrunched up her face, finally opening her eyes, “No, no, sorry. I mean, I hate…being like this.”

“Maggie--”

“I’m trying so hard and all this…crap just keeps coming out of my mouth. This always, _always_ happens. You know we used to watch this movie almost every Christmas Eve and I always loved it?” Maggie turned and looked at Alex. “And now…everything about it is just annoying me to no end. I hate being sick, and I hate being grumpy.” She took her hand off of Alex’s thigh.

Alex instantly felt bad for letting herself get annoyed. It was obvious that Maggie was beating herself up over this, and she was the one with the fever. “Everyone’s a little grumpy when they’re sick, Maggie. It’s fine, I really don’t mind.”

Maggie looked to be getting more frustrated with herself as she said, “But _I_ mind. I hate being like this around you, _to_ you. My mom made it easy and just left me alone so I never did this to her, but I always kind of wanted her to stay because…well, I was sick. And now you’re actually staying with me and I’m just…” Maggie looked down and started to rub her fingers on the blanket. “I’m just complaining about everything.”

“Well, I wouldn’t take no for an answer, so I kind of already signed up for all this, knowingly.”

“Yeah, but…you brought me soup and movies, and I didn’t even thank you for any of it. Alex...this -- the fact that you’re here and willing to listen to me rant endlessly about stupidly ridiculous things -- means…more to me than you know.”

Maggie looked back up at her, her dark eyes shining. Alex couldn’t get over how beautiful her eyes were, and almost didn’t hear Maggie say, “Thank you, Alex. Seriously.”

Alex bit her cheek and smiled, “You’re welcome. This…this isn’t even really that big of a deal, for me. But if it is a big deal to you…you know I’d do anything for you, right? Because I --” Alex stopped herself before _‘love you’_ came tumbling out of her mouth.

Her mouth stayed open and her heart started beating faster when she couldn’t think of how to finish her sentence differently fast enough. She finally closed her mouth and bit her lip, not sure where to look.

And of course, Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head in question when she noticed that Alex left her sentence unfinished.

She took Alex’s hand and started rubbing her knuckles with her thumb, “What?”

Alex pursed her lips and her eyes roamed around the apartment, “Uh, nothing, it’s…nothing.”

“Alex,” Maggie said softly, practically whispering, and Alex looked back at her, “Because you what?”

Was she really going to do this? Here? Now?

Maggie was looking at her like she already knew what Alex was going to say, and Alex thought about how she really didn’t want to have to wait anymore to say it.

And when was she going to say it if not now? Before she let herself think about what would happen, what she would feel if Maggie didn’t -- couldn’t -- say it back, she shook her head, clearing the incoming onslaught of worries threatening to bombard her conscience. And besides, Maggie was always so patient and understanding with everything and waited until Alex was ready before they moved forward in their relationship, whether it was with becoming a couple or having sex. The least Alex could do was give some of that back if Maggie wasn’t ready to say it.

Maggie was silent, waiting for Alex to speak. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she did.

“Because I...love you.”

Immediately after the last word left her mouth, Alex felt a huge weight start to lift off her chest. She felt like laughing and crying all at once. She hadn’t realized just how much she had been wanting, needing, to say that. To say it out loud, to Maggie. 

Maggie, although slightly surprised, looked relieved as well. Once she got over her initial shock, a smile slowly bloomed on her face and she let out a laugh and a breathless, “Oh, thank god.”

And without thinking about it, Maggie pulled Alex’s face towards hers and captured her lips with her own.

The thought always on Maggie’s mind was that she would never get used to how Alex’s strawberry chap stick tasted or how soft her lips were. Or Alex, in general.

Somehow, being sick had left her mind altogether, and all she could think about was Alex, and what she had just said. She remembered when she'd felt sick and gross before Alex came over and noticed that Alex could not keep her eyes off her, even when she looked absolutely disgusting. Somehow, Alex made her feel not gross, at least for the time being. 

As much as she didn’t want to, Maggie pulled back from the kiss because she had to say something -- say it _back_ \-- before Alex started getting worried. She had waited for what felt like so long, and now she was finally able to say it because she was sure Alex felt the same. 

“I love you, too, Alex,” she said looking right into Alex's eyes so she knew she meant it, and leaned in again. She was pretty sure heard a quiet relieved breath escape Alex and felt her smiling against her lips. 

Maggie would’ve liked to never pull away but then she suddenly leaned back again, and Alex instinctively leaned forward to continue the kiss but Maggie wouldn’t let her.

“Wait, I’m so sorry, I forgot…I’m sick,” she said, laughing and shaking her head. “Why did I…why did you let me…”

“Maggie, it’s too late now. And plus, I don’t care.”

“But I don’t want you to get --” Maggie started to say, but Alex cut her off with another kiss.

“I really don’t care. Later I will, maybe, when I do get sick. But not now.”

Maggie smiled against Alex’s lips and muttered out an, “Mmkay,” in between kisses. She had to take deep breathes to control her labored breathing from being sick, but she wasn’t about to stop. 

“This is about all I can manage right now, but you know,” Maggie muttered, her voice low, “if I wasn’t sick…”

Alex smirked, knowing where Maggie was trying to go with this, and cursing whoever had gotten her sick, “Yeah, believe me. I wish you weren’t.” She leaned in again.

When they were out of breath, Alex pulled back and licked her lips. 

“Your lips are hot.”

Maggie wasn’t sure she’d heard her right, because the tone she was using wasn’t exactly flirtatious. “What?”

“Your lips…they’re like, really really hot.”

“I’m sensing this is not…flirting.”

Alex laughed, putting a hand to Maggie’s forehead, “No, you definitely have a fever.”

And as soon as Alex said it, Maggie realized how tired she was, and how she was kind of cold, even wrapped up in the blanket. “Probably, yeah.”

Alex pulled her hand back, squeezed Maggie's hand, and started to get up, taking the bowl with her. 

“You should take some medicine and sleep, we can finish the movie tomorrow,” she said, and Maggie watched her as she made her way over to the kitchen to put the dish in the sink and then went to look through Maggie’s bathroom cabinets for medicine.

“Top shelf, left,” Maggie shouted as loud as she could manage so Alex could hear her in the bathroom.

Maggie paused the movie and slowly got up, trying to ignore her throbbing head. She wasn’t sure if it was from Alex or the fever, but either way, her head felt cloudy and heavy.

She walked slowly to her bedroom, sat on the bed, and listened to bottles shuffling until Alex finally found the medicine.

“Got it. It says to take two, but I don’t know how many you usually take.”

“Two is fine.”

“Okay,” she heard Alex say from the other room. Maggie was tempted to lie down before Alex got here with the pills, but she knew she’d have to sit up again anyway and wasn’t sure if she would be able to.

Alex came in with a glass of water and Maggie took the pills, thanking her. Immediately after, she couldn’t help herself and slumped down on the bed, still wrapped in her blanket. She almost let out a groan -- her bed had never felt so soft and warm and inviting. Then, she shivered involuntarily and saw Alex furrow her eyebrows in concern.

“You need more blankets,” Alex said, trying to pry her comforter out from under her. 

Maggie shifted so Alex could get it out and back over her, and she immediately felt warmer. She smiled, still a little cold, but she knew it was just the fever and she was going to start sweating later with two blankets and a comforter over her.

Alex smoothed the blankets over her and combed her hair out of face, pressing a kiss to her temple. Maggie let out a, “Hmm,” of pleasure before she could stop herself, and Alex smirked at her.

“Well, I have to uh --”

“Can you stay? Please?” Maggie said softly, feeling bad for being selfish, but hey, she was sick. She was allowed to be a little bit selfish. She pouted, “I might get cold.”

Alex gave her an awkward smile, and Maggie wondered what was wrong. “I’m kind of hungry, so…I’m going to get something to eat, and then I’ll be back. I promise I won’t leave, I’ll just whip something up. Or order something.”

Maggie dropped the fake pout and just looked at the taller woman, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

“You haven’t eaten dinner?” She paused as Alex shook her head. “I just assumed you had ‘cause…you’ve been with me for hours and I ate soup and you didn’t eat. Alex, why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, exasperated. “I have leftovers in my fridge.”

Alex shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Because I didn’t have anything in my apartment to eat and…we were watching the movie and I kind of forgot.”

“Oh, my god, Alex. Go, please, get something to eat. There’s pasta in the fridge.”

“Okay, thanks. I promise I’ll…I mean, I’m already going to get sick so I guess I’ll just sleep here.”

Maggie smiled and nodded, taking a hand out of her mountain of blankets to wave it to shoo off Alex.

Alex smiled and started to walk out of the room. When she reached the door frame, Maggie lifted her chin so as not to muffle what she was going to say. “Alex?”

Alex put a hand on the door frame, turning around, “Yeah?”

“Thank you. And I love you.”

Alex beamed at her, “I love you, too.” 

Maggie could tell that she was biting her cheek to keep her smile from becoming bigger than it already was.

Alex stood there a second longer and then tapped her fingers on the door frame, walking out.

And as Maggie snuggled down in her blankets, unable to stop herself from smiling, she made a mental note to add that to the list of things she’d never, ever get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope you liked it.....my sanvers fanfics always come out fluffier than I intend but also....I don't really care because I love writing these types of fanfics.
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable to read...I always think they come out pretty good but you never know :)


End file.
